Mis Alas Por Salvarte
by Yui Jinguji
Summary: El destino, lo hizo conocerse, ahora depende de lo que suceda lo que ocurrida con ellos. Solo el tiempo dirá si ambos quedara juntos o una tragedia los va a separar pues en un mundo así, todo puede pasar. (Light, Mello, Near, Misa, Mikami)
1. Primer Encuentro

**Mis Alas Por Salvarte**

 **Resumen** : Ella llego al mundo humano, con la única misión de evitar que las cosas pases a mayores, ella es una ángel el cual protege el equilibrio, entre el mundo humano y los shinigamis, aunque mientras hace se viaje para observar, conoce a alguien que evitara que ella se concentre al 100% en su deber de proteger dicho equilibrio, pues ella comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos amorosos por él por lo que deja aun lado su deber de mantener el equilibrio solo para ayudarlo a él, siendo capaz de todo hasta renunciar a sus alas.

 **Personajes** : Mello (Mihael Keehl), Light Yagami (Kira), Nate River (Near), Misa Amane, Teru Mikami...

 **Personaje OC:** Tamae Izumi (La chica ángel), Yami (Shinigami).

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Capitulo "1"**

Primer Encuentro

 **Resumen** : Al llegar al mundo humano, lo primero que encontró fue a aquel joven herido por quemaduras, opto por llevarlo a un lugar seguro para sanar sus heridas, una vez hecho eso, usando sus habilidades logra conseguir un lugar para quedarse, en ese lugar se ocupada de cuidarlo hasta que este haya sanado.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un hermoso lugar ajeno al mundo shinigami, la infierno, al mundo humano, en un lugar en el cielo, se reúnen los ángeles que se encargan de vigilar que las cosas vaya en calma, pero recientemente gran numero de muertos se hizo presente, extrañamente solo las personas malas que debía ir al infierno perdían la vida, eso es algo que extraño a todos, por que aunque son personas que deben merecer castigo, aun es muy pronto para que mueran, por lo que les dio a entender que puede ser que un shinigami este haciendo de las suyas.

-Pues no cabe duda, es cosas de los shinigamis-. Comento uno de los mas alto rangos en la rama del equilibrio.

-Entonces no tenemos mas opción que intervenir-. Comento alguien mas en la sala de juntas, mientras miraba en un como recipiente cristalino, que tenia agua, lo cual refleja lo que estaba pasando en el mundo humano.

Un gran silencio se hizo sentir en el lugar, ya que todos estaban ocupados, la única disponible es la mas joven y novata de todos...¿Estaría bien mandarla a ella?...¿Siendo que no tiene experiencia en esas cosas? ... Pero bueno no había opción alguna, ya que debían ya mandar a alguien para evitar que las cosas se salgan de las manos, por lo cual tuvieron que llamar a la joven a la que iba enviar a la sala de reuniones, mientras tanto, la joven a la que ellos deseaban mandar estaba en su casa intentando inventar algo nuevo, pero todos sus inventos siempre hacían un desorden en su hogar.

-Moo-. Se quejo después de volver a poner su casa patas arriba.-Otra vez..no doy una-. Suspiro y comenzó a limpiar todo, cuando en ese momento alguien toca la puerta.-Ya voy-. Grito desde donde se encontraba y refunfuñando fue a abrir la puerta.-Estoy ocu...-. Se quedo callada al ver de quienes se trataban.

Ante ella estaba la guardia real que se encarga de proteger el castillo donde el oráculo junto con el consejo de ancianos se encontraba, la joven se puso pálida pues estuvo a punto de ser grosera con ellos. Aunque estos solo se le quedaron viendo a la joven, la cual estaba algo nerviosa pues sabia que algo iba a pasar pero no estaba segura si seria bueno o malo para ella.

- _Tamae Izumi_ , debes venir con nosotros-. Dijo uno de los de la guardia, mientras despejaba la salida de la casa para que la chica pueda ir con ellos.

-¿Eh?-. Se puso algo tensa pues siempre que la llevan es para darle algún sermón.-Esta vez no hice nada malo-. Dijo mientras trataba de estar tranquila.

-No estamos diciendo que estés el problemas-. Corrige otro de los presentes.-En consejo tiene una misión para ti-. Dicho eso va hasta el trasporte donde la joven sera llevada.

-¿Misión?-. Pregunto confusa pues para ella es raro o mas bien primera vez que la llaman para aquello.-Bueno vamos-. Con curiosidad mas que nada, finalmente acepta.

Llegando hasta el gran castillo celeste, al entrar todo es un hermoso paraíso como la chica siempre imagino de la zona mas puerta de área donde viven, pero eso no es algo que ahora le cause interés, todo estaba fijo en que desea saber la misión en la que sera enviada. Llegando a la entrada del castillo, al abrirlo para pasar a la recepción, entra caminado por ahora los largos pasillos que la llevan a la sala del oráculo, donde todos la esperan.

-Bienvenida, seas, _Tamae Izumi_ -. Dijo uno de los ancianos a ver llegar a la chica castaña dorada, con hermosos ojos azul celeste, Tamae es algo bajita y delgada, de piel blanca bastante linda.

-Ya estoy aquí-. Responde a arrodillarse ante los ancianos los cuales son los sabios de mundo que habitan.

-Como ya sabes tenemos una misión para ti, por favor céntrate en ella-. Dijo uno de los ancianos a la joven presente ante ellos.

-Eso haré, prometo que cumpliré mi deber-. Dijo a levantarse e ir por la puerta que la llevaría a el mundo humano.-Lo haré bien, confíen en mi-. Dijo aquello antes de partir, para ser trasportada al mundo humano.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todo fue una luz cegadora, solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo es llevando al mundo humano, cuando ya la luz se despeja, esta en medio de un callejón, algo cegada por que todo fue muy intenso, intenta recuperarse, ya cuando recupero bien la visión se levanto para comenzar a caminar, mientras sale del callejón se dio cuenta de que alguien mas estaba con ella.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-. Pregunta con temor ya que es la primera vez que ella va al mundo humano.

-...-. Aquella persona que estaba en el mismo lugar no dijo nada, Tamae se acerco y se impacto al verlo tan herido, a lo que se agacho rápidamente a su lado para asegurarse de que esta vivo.

-Oye, resiste-. Dice mientras lo apoya contra ella, para sacarlo del lugar poder llevarlo a un sitio seguro para tratarlo.-Esta muy mal-. Dijo al verlo de reojo como por la mitad de su rostro quemado escurre sangre, por algunas heridas también, debe ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

No podía dejarlo ahí, por lo que como pudo lo saco, lo cubrió primero con su abrigo que había traído con ella para que nadie los notara por suerte ya sabia a donde ir, es un lugar donde todos que van a la tierra se queda en lo que solo hace de moderación a lo que hacen los shinigamis en el mundo humano, pasado con cuidando por las calles tan rápido como podía para no lastimar al muchacho que estaba con ella, cuando después de un rato logra llegar a la lugar donde partir de ese momento seria su hogar, la chica camina hasta la puerta, para entrar por un código secreto que solo los de su clase saben, una vez que ingresa el código, entra a la vivienda, llevando primero al herido a el cuarto para tratar sus heridas, lo acuesta con cuidando en la cama, una vez hecho eso, sale del cuarto para preparar un recipiente con agua limpia, debía primero limpiar la sangre antes de decifectar las heridas para vendarlas, una vez que que termina de llenar el recipiente con agua tibia, toma un pañuelo el cual moja en el agua y con mucho cuidado fue limpiando la sangre de la cara del muchacho, no sabe lo que paso pero el hecho que nadie se acercara ayudarlo le preocupaba...

-¿Que le pasa a esta gente?-. Se pregunto a si misma mientras termina de limpiar la sangre de su rostro, notando la horrible quemadura que le quedo, suspira.-Eso va a dejar marca, no puedo hacer nada-. Usando desinfectante para herida la chica lo uso en su quemadura para después vendarlo, siguió al su hombro y a las demás zonas heridas de su cuerpo, cuando termino lo dejo descansar al pasarlo por un momento al sofá del cuarto para cambiar las sabanas y limpiar todo de la sangre que quedo en las mistas, puso limpias y después vuelve a poner al joven en la cama para que descanse.-Bueno, yo ahora iré a preparar algo de comer-. Dijo mientras se levanta y sale del cuarto, deja la puerta abierta por si despierta para poder saberlo.

Mientras estaba preparando algo de comer, el joven al cual ella había ayudado, estaba teniendo un mal sueño, del momento antes de la explosión que lo dejo mal herido, teniendo en ese sueño su primer enfrentamiento con el falso L, pues sabe que el verdadero fue asesinado, a lo que le lleva a pensar que la persona que se atrevía a usar el nombre de L, es nada mas y nada menos que su asesino, _Kira_.

-No...no...no dejare que escapes-. Comenzó a hablar en sueños, soñado con L quien dio la vida por atrapar a Kira pero que al final termino por morir, todo esas escenas llegaron a su mente.- _Kira_..¡Dame la death note!-. Grita abriendo los ojos del golpe y se levanta de golpe quedando sentado en la cama.

-¡!-. Escuchar aquel grito, dejo lo que estaba haciendo, apagando la estufa pues ya había terminado de cocinar, rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba aquel chico.-¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto al entrar al cuarto para acercarse y revisar sus vendas pues la forma en la que se levanto le había preocupado.

Miro a la chica que estaba a su lado, revisando las vendas que en ese momento lleva puestas para mantener sus heridas alejadas de cualquier infeccion.-¿Quien eres?-. Pregunto una vez que la mira fijamente, sentir un dolor agudo recorrer su cuerpo al poco tiempo.

-Debes descansar-. Tamae ayuda al joven a acostarse, mientras mira sus ojos los cuales son muy bonitos, logrado que ella se sonroje pues es la primera vez que trata con un hombre humano.

-Estoy bien, en cuanto mejores mis heridas iré tras ese maldito de _Kira_ -. Dijo molesto por como las cosas habían terminado, no imagino que Souchiro Yagami pudiera descubrir su verdadero nombre, eso quiere decir que había mas cosas que él no sabia.

-¿Kira?-. Pregunto ella confusa, pues antes de partir le informaron que ese shinigami de nombre _Ryuk_ había estando junto a un humano que se hacia llamar Kira.-¿Entonces conoces la **Death Note**?-. Pregunto ella mientras se sienta en una silla frente a la cama.

Esa pregunto hace que aquel chico mire sorprendido a la mujer que le había salvado la vida.-¿Como es que sabes de la Death Note?...¿Eres una shinigami?-. Por la apariencia de la chica era tonto preguntarlo pero ya a esas alturas todo podría ser posible.

-¿¡EH!?-. La ultima pregunta la saco de su equilibrio y negó con la cabeza.-No, yo soy ...-. Se quedo pensando al fin y acabo no lo conocía...¿Sera correcto presentarse?.-Yo soy..-. Baja la mirada para ver el piso, no sabia si lo que estaba apunto de hacer estaba bien o mal.-Por ahora solo puedo darte mi nombre: Tamae Izumi-. Se presento levantando la mirada.

Al escuchar su nombre suspira, lo correcto seria que hiciera lo mismo pero no sabe si ella es una seguidora de Kira y puede usar eso como ventaja para conseguir su nombre.-Mi nombre es Mello-. Responde con cierta desconfianza, aunque ella lo salvo, aun no puede bajar completamente la guardia.

-No es cierto-. Dice Tamae mirándolo fijamente.-Tu nombre real es _Mihael Keehl_ -. Dijo con una mirada calmada pero sin hacer alboroto de que él la haya querido engañar.

Ante la revelación, abre los ojos completamente.-¿Como lo sabes?-. Pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

-No soy humana pero tampoco soy shinigami, ya te lo diré mas adelante, pero si me diste ese nombre falso comprendo que sea para que estés a salvo, por lo cual te llamare: _Mello_ calmadamente a un sorprendido Mihael, pues no imagino que algo como eso pasaría, aunque no debía sorprenderse por que ya a visto y experimentado cosas fuera de este mundo.

Sin mas que decir se acostó en la cama, al ver eso, Tamae se acerco a él para saber si estaba bien, si las emociones que se vivió hace un momento no fueron muchas para Mihael dada su estado actual.-Deseo descansar un poco-. Dijo cerrando los ojos para buscar dormir algo pero el dolor de las heridas le hacia eso dificil.

-Comprendo, entonces te dejo descansar-. Notando que le costaba, pone la mano en la frente del rubio, usando sus poderes aprovechando que no se podía dar cuenta, hace que el ardor por las heridas de quemadura se fuera.- Descansa Mello-. Dijo con una sonrisa para levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.

Al no sentir ya ese molesto dolor, solo abre los ojos antes de que puede decir algo solo ve como aquella chica sale del cuarto para que él pueda descansar y así sus heridas puedan sanarse aun mas rápido, por lo cual no tiene otra cerro los ojos para buscar dormir un poco, mientras Tamae va a la farmacia a comprar antibióticos para tratar sus heridas y evitar infecciones, ya que las quemaduras suele ser aun mas delicadas. Una vez que compra lo que necesita, regresa a su departamento, dejando los medicamentos en la mesa se asoma mirando a Mihael dormir.

-Bueno, ya después hablaremos mejor, yo igual debo descansar, todo fue agotador-. Dijo al estirarse, dejando que Mihael duerma en la cama de cuarto principal por ser mas cómoda, ella se fue al cuarto des huéspedes, la cama no es tan cómoda como la que usaría pero prefiere eso y que Mihael descanse mejor pues él lo necesita mas que ella.-Buenas noches...Mello-. Susurro y miro por la ventana antes de dejarse abrazar por el sueño.

Continuara...

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de mi fic Death Note, aun hay muchas cosas mas por poner y meter otro personaje nuevo aparte de esta linda chica, nos vemos a la próxima.


	2. ¿Aliados?

**Capitulo "2"**

¿Aliados?

 **Resumen:** Ya una vez recuperado, Mello se dispone a seguir con su cazeria contra Kira, aunque su vida este en peligro, eso preocupa mucho a Tamae, pues el tiempo que cuido de él, lo habia conocido un poco mejor, aunque Mello no puede ser duro con ella por que lo cierto es que gracias a la chica, sigue vivo no paso a mayores, Tamae al no poder detenerlo decide olvidar su objetivo principal de por que vino al mundo humano, opto por hacer una alianza con el rubio. Sin saber que de esa alianza algo podría florecer entre ellos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaron, mientras Tamae se encargaba de sanarle las heridas, de cuidar de que nada le pasara mientras las trataba, cambiando vendas y dandole los antibioticos, mientras Mello solo tenia en mente en cuanto recuperarse ir tras Kira, conseguir un arma y algunos medios para dar con ese maldito, no iba a perdonalo tan facilmente, pero primero debia ponerse en contacto con un amigo de la infancia, con Matt.

-Listo-. Dijo la joven una vez que termino el cambio de vendas para recoger todo y levantarse.-Ya puedes volver descansar, tus heridas estan sanado rapido-. Dice con una amable sonrisa, mientras mira al chico frente a ella.

-...-. Ni dijo nada, desde la ultima vez que hablaron, Mihael no ha vuelto a decir algo.

Suspirando Tamae lo miro, pues ya habia intentando hablar con él pero no conseguia nada de nada. Opto por dejarlo solo pues habia pasado por mucho y ella no queria molestarlo, así fue durante unos días mas, cuando por fin las heridas de Mihael sanaron, ella retiro por ultima vez las vendas.

-Listo, ya estas curado-. Dijo con una sonrisa aunque sabia que no le iba a resonder, nada perdia con hablarle.

-Gracias-. Dijo en respuesta por los cuidado de la chica, cosa que logro que ella lo vea sorprendida, tenia mucho desde que hablaron por primera vez, ya despues de eso Mihael no habria vuelto a decir algo.-No es nada-. Comento con una gentil sonrisa.

-Ahora puedo seguir lo que comence-. Dijo volteando su mirada a la chica presente, la cual por su cara parecia no entender lo que estaba diciendo.-Conseguire un arma, buscare a Matt y juntos iremos tras Kira-.

Tales palabras le llegaron a la mente lo que habia venido hacer, si ese chico iba tras Kira quien tenia una death note, su vida estaria en peligro, y el solo hecho de que Mihael pueda morir, le causaba terror, a lo que ella se acerco rapidamente para tomarlo del brazo mientras temblaba de impotencia pues no se le ocurria alguna palabra para detenerlo.

-¿Que tienes?-. Pregunto Mihael al ver como ella estaba tan agustiada, mientras no entiende el porque se pone así con él, si no tiene mucho que se han conocido, y le agradece que haya sanado sus heridas.

-Mello-. Murmurra Tamae con un hilo en voz.-No debes ir...es peligroso, Kira podria matarte con la Death Note-. Levanto la mirada, mas que nada ella no desea que algo le pase..no sabe el por que...¿Sera que desarrollo atraccion por Mello?...Es es algo que la tiene confusa pues siempre a sido centrada, nadie nunca le habia causado tal impresion como aquel rubio causo en ella.

-Eso ya lo se-. Responde el rubio suspirando mirando a otro lado, no sabe por que esas chica se preocupa tanto por él, por lo que hace que le suelte, mientras toma una nueva cambia de ropa, ya que las que tenia fueron casi destruidas por el fuego, la ropa que junto a ella compro.-Es algo que debo hacer, sin importa si es peligroso o no-. Al decir esas palabras, se pone la chamarra para salir de la casa.

-Mello...¡Espera!-. Extiro la mano como queriendo alcanzarlo, al ver que cierra la puerta corre hasta ella, la abre y sale de lugar en busca del rubio, escucha el elevandor, va hasta ellos, mirando que estaba bajando, intuye que Mihael va en el elevador, rapidamente baja corriendo por las escaleras para llevar primero, al llegar al Living, se quedo esperando que el elvador termine de bajar, cuando pasa, se acerca para tratar de hablar con él.

-Digas lo que digas, no me haras cambiar de parece-. Sentencio sin atrevece a mirar a la chica, pero antes de hacer algo, ella lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo y hacer que la vea.

-No te estoy tratando de detener-. Dijo mientras suspira profundamente por esta vez, por él romperia las reglas y optaria por ayudarlo.-Yo ire contigo, te ayudare, encontraremos a Matt, pueden hacer su junta en mi casa, nadie sabra-. Penso que si no podria converserlo se uniria a él solo así podria evitar que fuera lastimado.

Lo que dicho por ella, dejo a Mihael sorprendido...¿Podria involucrar a alguien inocente en algo tan peligroso?...Muy dentro de si, optaba por no hacerlo pero tuvo que acender pues sabe que Tamae no lo dejaria tranquilo si no cede.-Esta bien...pero creo que igual tratare de _protegerte_ -.

-No..no hace falta, Mello-. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la chica miro a rubio el cual la vio extrañado de que ella dijera eso.-Yo no soy una **humana** -. Tendría que confesar su verdadera naturaleza, por que de esa forma podría haber confianza entre ellos.-Yo soy en realidad, un _ángel_ que vino a este mundo a evitar que el equilibrio se rompa-. Finalmente dijo su verdadera naturaleza, no sabia como Mihael le tomaria, si se burlaria de ella o si le va a creer.

La confesion, no le impresiono pues ya habia pasado tantas cosas que saber que ella, realmente es un ángel, no le causo gran impresion.- A decir verdad, con todo lo que a pasado, eso no me impresiona, creo en lo que me dices-. Comentaba mientras sacaba un chocolate, lo abre y muerde.-Bien, Tamae, en ese caso, busquemos a Matt, _entre los tres atraparemos a Kira_ -.

Lo que le dijo Mihael, la hizo sonreir pues eso quiere decir que ya desde ese momento estara **junto** a él, es algo que en su interior podria sentir esa gran felicidad que le recorre completamente, no solo le ayudaria, tambien trataria de saber sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, pero mientras lo que deben hacer antes de ir por Kira, es buscar a Matt, pues él es amigo de la infancia de Mihael, y bueno entre mas mejor. Por lo que los dos juntos dejaron por ahora ese lugar, para ahora enfrentar a lo que este desafino tiene para ellos, Mihael por su parte tratara de ser mas _panciente_ con ella, pues fue ella quien lo **ayudo**.

Continuara...

Bueno me quedo algo corto, aun así espero que sea de su agrado, ya que poco a poco voy tomando vuelo con esto.


	3. En Busca de Matt

**Capitulo 3**

En Busca de Matt

 **Resumen:** Ya una vez que Mello y Tamae se hicieron aliandos, comenzaron a buscar a Matt...pero...¿Como encontrar a alguien que se fue hace como 5 años?...Sin dejar pistas atras, ambos deben dar con él, antes de que Kira siga haciendo de las suyas, aprovechando que por ahora parencia estar calmado, lo cual inicia una carrera contra el reloj, pues no se sabe cuando Kira volvera a matar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Comenzaron a buscar a Matt, claro si levantar sospechas, mientras Tamae se ponía a investigar donde podría estar, con una foto que Mihael le dio para que lo ubique, el rubio fue a donde estaba Near para conseguir su foto la cual tiene en su poder, para evitar que vean su rostro y usar la death note para matarlo, sabia que podría dejar a Tamae sola ya que al buscar a alguien, no se podría en ningún peligro del cual ponga su vida en peligro, menos aun a saber su naturaleza real, puede que eso a ella le de cierta ventaja pero aun así debe ir con cuidado, para que no levantar sospechas de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bueno veamos si tengo suerte-. Suspiro profundamente la joven para tomar la foto del amigo de Mihael entre sus manos, concentrarse mientras trata de vincularse con la energía del chico pelirrojo, solo así podría encontrarlo rápido.-Por favor...necesitamos de ti-. Fue lo que dijo mientras trato de concentrarse.-No puedo...aquí hay mucho ruido-. Miro a todos lados, cerca había un concierto.-Intentare en otro lado-. Se marcho guardado la foto.

Mientras tanto, paralelamente a lo que Tamae estaba haciendo, Mihael había ido a ver a Near para pedirle la foto y de paso, como pagar la deuda, decir lo que sabia sobre la death note, una vez hecho eso, dejo las instalaciones para ir al lugar donde le había dicho a la chica que se encontrarían para estar al tanto de lo que había pasado, si había encontrado pistas sobre Matt, como el rubio llego primero, se quedo a esperar a la joven, minutos después ella apareció y se acerco a donde Mihael se encontraba.

-Lo siento-. Fue lo primero que dijo cuando se acerco a él, suspirando pesadamente.-No di con él, aunque trate de sentir su energía, puede que este aun mas alejado-. Finalizo mientras se sentó en una silla frente al rubio.

-Entiendo-. Responde mientras se recarga con el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentando.-Tendremos que ir a otro lugar-. Comento sacando un chocolate le quito la envoltura y lo mordió.

Tamae miro a Mihael, mientras mira el cielo pensando en las cosas que últimamente habían pasado.-Mello-. Murmuro tras un suspiro.-Esto debe ser importante para ti-. Miro al rubio a decir aquellas palabras, pues aunque no lo conocía bien, sentía que debía ayudarlo en lo que podía.

-Bueno-. Sin mirar a la joven sentando a frente a ella.-Mi maestro dio su vida para atrapar a Kira-. Fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces-. Se quedo pensando en como debería decir aquella pregunta.-Todo esto es por...¿Venganza?-. Cuando pregunto busco la mirada de Mihael, quien evitaba verla a los ojos.

-No solo eso, quiero mostrarles a todos que soy mejor que Near-. Dijo con una mirada decidida ahora mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Tamae no supo que decir pues podía notar la fuerza interna que impulsa a Mihael a seguir con esas decisiones, suspira pesadamente, mientras se acerca al rubio, quien solo la mira acercarse sin hacer nada, cuando ella queda frente a frente a él, solo sonríe de forma amable, mientras mira ahora por la ventana y se queda un rato, ahí pensando que ahora si estaba desviándose de la misión por la cual llego al mundo humano pero eso a ella no le importaba ya que desea ser de ayuda para Mihael.

-En ese caso te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, Mello-. Dijo al final con una sonrisa mirando a muchacho que la miraba sin hacer alguna expresión.

-¿Segura?-. Pregunto tras escuchar sus palabras.-Nos enfrentamos a un enemigos que puede...-.

-...Matar con una libreta-. Interrupe a Mihael para sonreirle.-Lo se, Mello-. Se alejo del rubio aun mas, se acerco a la terraza del lugar donde se encontraban.-Pero si no me arriesgo seré una carga para ti-. Finalizo tras un suspiro.

Mihael estaba impresionado por el grado ya sea de imprudencia o temerario de la joven que estaba junto a él, no esperaba algo como eso de una chica que apenas lo había conocido, por que el hecho de que ella quiera ayudarlo, aun que no sabe mucho de él, le causaba cierto grado de interés, nunca conoció a alguien como ella, en el fondo sentía que eso le iba a agradar, pues se nota que Tamae no teme en arriesgarse.

Después de un momento, se levanto de la silla donde estaba en aquella plaza, se acerco a la chica para poner su mano en el hombro de la misma, mientras conserva una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Tamae al sentir su mano, levanto la mirada viendo sus ojos, lo cual hace que se sonroje y mira a otro lado, pues no desea que Mihael la vea de esa forma.

-Bueno, es hora de regresar, creo que ya fue mucho por hoy-. Miro el cielo el cual estaba por oscurecer, ya la primera estrella de la noche había hecho acto de presencia.-Vayámonos, Tamae-. Aparto la mano de su hombro para alejarse de ella, comenzó a caminar para que la chica lo siguiera.

.-...Voy-. Cuando logro calmar su nervioso corazón, la joven comenzó a caminar para seguir a Mihael, de regreso a depa que ahora ambos comparten.

Mientras tanto...

Oficinas de la S.P.K

La pelea de ingenio de Near contra Ligth seguía en curso, pues ahora mas que nada sospechaba de que el falso L, es en verdadero Kira, aunque aun no puede saber a ciencia cierta si es el mismo: Light Yagami, por lo que se esfuerza por desmascararlo, a su vez Light busca desviar la atención de Near a otro lado para poder seguir haciendo sus jugadas.

-Las cosas han estado calmadas-. Dijo Near mirando los monitores de su cuartel, mientras en sus manos jugaba con un cubo de colores, ya estaba por completarlo.

-Por ahora no sabemos lo que Kira estará planeado-. Halle se ubico a lado de Near.-¿Estas seguro de esto?-. Ella estaba preocupada por como las cosas se podría poner, después de todo se enfrentan a un enemigo que pudo eliminar a L.

Near por su parte se entretenía armando un rompecabezas.-Si las cosas van como las planeo, todo saldrá bien-. Dijo en respuesta a la duda de Halle.

-Si, aunque aun me preocupa-. Comento la rubia angustiada pero no tenia mas que apoyar a Near en todo lo que pasara, al fin y acabo él es el que dirige la investigación contra Kira.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mas platicando para planear mejor las cosas, la forma en que podrían atrapar a Kira y dejado al descubierto para todos, ya que están cocientes de que es un enemigo muy difícil de capturar, ni el mismo L que a resuelto muchos caso pudo, pero no por eso lo van a dejar de intentar, por que tarde o temprano se sabe que se puede cometer un error, cuando Kira comenta ese error, sera el momento de su caída.

Japón Oficinas de la Policía

Light sabe que Near es un enemigo difícil, aunque igual le preocupa el paradero de Mello, sabe que esos dos chicos son los sucesores de L, y que no lo van a dejar tranquilo, debía pensar en algo para deshacerse de ambos, pero...¿como?...No puede matarlos él mismo por que si lo hace, todos sabrán que él es Kira, pero cada momento que los deja vivos saben que se acerca poco a poco a la verdad.

-Maldición-. Murmuro ocultando el rostro entre sus manos.- Malditos sean-. Maldiciendo se tiro en la cama, Misa no estaba ya que ella había salido a realizas una película para la que fue llamada, así que por ahora tendría todo el tiempo para pensar en un buen plan para liberarse de ellos dos.

-Te ves algo tenso, Light-. La voz del shinigami Ryuk se hizo escuchar en el cuarto, mientras comía cómodamente una manzana acostado en la cama de castaño.

-Cállate, Shinigami-. Se levanto acercarse a la puerta la cual abre y mira de reojo a Ryuk.-Muy pronto me deshare de esos malditos-. Dicho eso sale del cuarto, no tenia ganas de ver a Ryuk, ni de escucharlo, solo queria estar en paz para pensar mejor las cosas, si comete un error seria su fin.

Aunque intento encontrar paz para pensar mejor las cosas, alguien toca la puerta, por la hora que es podría imaginar de quien podría tratarse, aunque ya sabia que con la llegada de la rubia no podría estar en calma pues, prácticamente ella estaría sobre él, bueno ya buscara la forma de calmarla para seguir con sus jugadas, esto ya parece un juego de estrategia. Camino hasta la puerta para abrirla y como pensó, ahí estaba ...ella...

-Hola Light, ya regrese-. Con mucha alegría de ver a su querido novio la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos muy feliz.

Mientras Light la recibe por dentro solo desea callarla pues ya esta a punto de que no puede soportar a nadie, pero se vería mal que él maltrate a Misa, mas por que ella tiene los ojos shinigamis y eso le da cierta desventaja con ella.-Es grato verte Misa-. Comento fingiendo amabilidad para la joven modelo.-Pense que no regresarías en un mes-.

-Ah eso-. Responde mientras se aleja de Light.-No iba a regresar pero por motivos de salud de mi co-estrella, se suspendió la grabaciones-. Dijo mientras se pone feliz por que gracias a eso, ella estaría nuevamente cerca de su querido Light.-Eso debe ser suerte, podemos estar juntos de nuevo-.

-Si, aunque debes estar cansada, mejor ve acostarte-. Dice aun siendo amable con ella, para hacer que le haga caso, Light tuvo que besarla de nuevo.-Ven, Misa, ya iré yo también-.

Una ilusionada Misa, se retiro a su cuarto casi caminado en las nubes por el beso que Light le dio.-Si...nos vemos-. Dijo casi, casi al punto del desmayo.

Cuando Misa se fue, Light volvió a estar solo.-Vaya mujer tan mas molesta-. Dijo tras un suspiro, camino para mirar por la ventana mientras en su mente se volvió a fijar en una forma de derrotar a Near y Mello.

Departamento de Tamae y Mihael

Ambos llegaron después de un día agotador, ambos se fueron a descansar, pero solo Mello se quedo en el cuarto que le tocaba solo, despierto, pensando en lo que hará una vez que encuentre a Matt.

-Yo seré quien atrape a Kira...tomare venganza por L-. Dijo mientras se sentó en la cama, llevando su mano al cicatriz de quemadura que ahora tenia en su rostro.-No descansare hasta atraparlo.

Oficinas de la S.P.K

Halle se había ido, Near se quedo un rato mas armado un escenario con sus juguetes, mientras cada momento se acerca la fecha en la que pauto con Light.

-Ya pronto todos sabrán la verdad-. Con un empujo de su dedo hace caer el castillo de naipes que había armado.-Muy pronto, Light Yagami...todos sabrán que eres Kira y este juego de acabara-.

Departamento de Light Yamagi y Misa Amane

Aun pensado en una forma de derrotar a Mello y Near, Light se sirve un vaso de te para relajarse planear una forma de hacer su movimiento y acabar con ellos dos.

-No les voy a dejar ganar tan fácilmente-. Comento mientras puso su espalda contra el sofá.-Yo soy el dios del nuevo mundo y como tal debo eliminar a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino...-. Dijo esas palabras con seriedad, mientras solo el silencio de la noche le hacia compañía.

Una batalla de ingenio y estrategia estar por iniciar, 3 contrincantes están ahora en en tablero de juego junto con sus seguidores o personas que los acompaña solo quien haga una buena estrategia podrá ser el ganador..

-..la Justicia esta de mi uno, Near, Mello y Light dijeron esas palabras en cada lugar donde se encontraban, caminos diferentes pero que los lleva al mismo lugar al fin y acabo, una pelea de tres fracciones que dará un giro de 380° a lo que esta ocurriendo en todo el mundo, solo el mas hábil podrá ganar.

Continuara...

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno espero que les este gustando yo estoy dado todo de mi para darles una buena historia, aveces me tardo por que no se que escribir o yo misma me enrededo con lo que esta pasado, en fin disfruten y nos vemos a la proxima.


End file.
